custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Parikon
Parikon is a Great Being, and one of the former rulers of Spherus Magna. Biography Early Life Born on the world of Spherus Magna, Parikon originally came from the region between the regions of the Black Spike Mountains and the Great Volcano. Although born a lifetime before him, Parikon was a relative of the Fire Glatorian Flardrek. Like the other individuals who would eventually become Great Beings, Parikon was originally a member of Spherus Magna's warrior race, later known as the Glatorian. In his early life, Parikon's creative impulse manifested in a curious way, as Parikon sought to create new forms of defensive combat. Seeking to test and refine his techniques, Parikon became an explorer who ventured around the world seeking adventure and worthy challenges. During one such trial high on the mountainous peaks of the Northern Frost, Parikon encountered a formidable swordsman named Sorantu, who he battled to a stalemate. With both of them tired and seeking refuge from the cold, the two shared each other's supplies and spent the night together. Although they had originally intended to part ways by morning, a strong bond quickly formed between Parikon and Sorantu, and Sorantu agreed to let Parikon accompany her on her own travels. According to legend, the pair fought and defeated the mother of a den of Sun-Rock Dragons and once saved a large segment of the Great Jungle from being burnt in a great fire. The pair were alleged to have prevented a number of other natural disasters and even defeated Benksuer, an ancient, legendary warlord of such brutality and bloodlust that he even conquered the Skrall themselves in his quest to bring Spherus Magna under his control. The two would adventure for many more years, perfecting their skills and teaching each other all they knew, though the pair eventually went their separate ways on good terms, for reasons both personal and deeply private. The two would continue to hear of each other's exploits but generally refused to seek each other out. The last time they encountered one another, they met for one night on a beach surveying the Great Ocean. The nature of their meeting is similarly unknown, although this would be the last time they would meet before Parikon's transformation into a Great Being. Great Being Shortly after this, Parikon and many of his colleagues encountered a mysterious creature named Annona. Annona attempted to consume their ability to dream, but the Great Beings instead fed on her creative energies, and used that power to attain even greater feats of creation. Their astounding inventions amazed the races of Spherus Magna, who named the Great Beings their rulers. However, in a desire to spend more time creating, the Great Beings created the Element Lords, who soon took control of the planet. Unlike other members of his kind, Parikon actually continued to observe and watch Spherus Magna under the rule of the Element Lords. Despite the reserved qualities of his kind, Parikon secretly prevented a number of cataclysmic disasters from occurring, many of which could have threatened the existence of Spherus Magna. As such, Parikon continued to practice and train as warrior, much to the bemusement of his colleagues. Parikon would also recruited the Fire Agori known as Falmed as his personal assistant for his experiments. He also developed a strong bond with a being named Morkain, the Great Beings' first attempt at creating intelligent sentient life. Through the example he had set in his early life, he would unwittingly inspire Morkain to go on and become a warrior himself. Some time later, Parikon created an entity who would later be known as Millennium as part of an experiment to create a time-sensitive entity. However, Millennium was corrupted by his new-found powers, and out of a fear of what he could do with them, Parikon and his allies attempted to destroy him. When that failed, Parikon locked off Millennium's knowledge of how to use his powers, and banished him into the wastelands of Spherus Magna. Core War The Core War was eventually incited over the discovery of Energized Protodermis, and Parikon and the Great Beings acquired some of the substance for their experiments. Despite the diplomatic efforts of the Great Beings, the war continued to rage. During the early stages of the war, Parikon was ostracised from his people, who believed that his warrior ways meant that he was a secret advocate of the war, although Parikon eventually managed to earn the trust again. After running tests on several samples of Energized Protodermis, Parikon discovered that the planet was doomed to be destroyed. In response, the Great Beings began to construct Mata Nui, a giant robot that would to fix the planet which was being damaged by the leakage of Energized Protodermis. Although it went against his better judgement, Parikon also aided Heremus in the creation of the Baterra, robotic assassins intended to destroy the Element Lords and all armed combatants of the war. Specifically, he devised the Baterra's combat programming, installing in them much of his own knowledge. With Angonce, he also helped programme a number of contingency protocols into the Kanohi Ignika, the Great Mask of Life, including its failsafe to drain life from every organism in the Matoran Universe as a failsafe (in case it did not conform to how the Great Beings envisioned) and its ability to create the Golden Armor for Toa Mata Tahu. During the late stages of the war, Parikon was visiting the Nothern Frost when he witnessed a battle between the forces of the Fire and Ice Tribes. When a rockslide was caused by a passing group of Skrall, Parikon descended onto the battlefield and used his powers to disintegrate the oncoming boulders, saving the life of a Fire Tribe's commander, Flardrek, in the process. He then teleported back to the Valley of the Maze to resume work on the Great Spirit Robot. Parikon played a major role in the creation of the Av-Matoran, the first type of the nanotechnological workers who would build the robot. Using the Agori as the physical template,the Great Beings would eventually create the numerous Matoran subtypes required to maintain the robot. Parikon was also one of the Great Beings present when the first Av-Matoran, Takua, was brought into existence. Spherus Magna eventually shattered as a result of the damage, and Parikon fled with the majority of the Great Beings from Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits As is common to all Great Beings, Parikon has a passion for creating, which manifests itself in a simple, obsessive, and inexorable urge. Due to his interest in physical combat, Parikon is considered something of an oddity amongst the members of his species, yet was valued for his counsel. Like Angonce, he is much more morally motivated than others of his race, though he is also much more proactive than most of his kind, with many perceiving has boldness and recklessness. Whilst wise and insightful, Parikon is not infallible, and is very aware that he can make mistakes in spite of his title and status. Rather, he maintains thats the power afforded to his kind means that their mistakes are consequently much greater than those of other races. In his particularly case, he uses his creation of Millennium as a prime example of the Great Being's flaws. Another thing that separates him from most of his kind is his interest in physical combat. Due to his years of travelling prior to his transformation into a Great Being, Parikon has been able to train himself in most forms of combat to levels of near perfection. That said, his emphasis has always been on defensive combat, especially after becoming a Great Being. This aspect of his nature has previously sat at odds with his fellow Great Beings, who consider themselves above such things. Tools Having become a excellent swordsman due to his training, Parikon took up to wielding a large and powerful weapon known as the Founder's Scythe as his main weapon. He has also adorned himself in thick and durable battle armor, which was forged from precious metals twice as strong as Protosteel. The Founders' Scythe has also been seen producing a golden energy that can disintegrate objects such as rock, though whether this is an ability of the scythe or Parikon remains unknown. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Soldier's Tale'' (First Appearance; Not mentioned by name) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Kingdom of Evil'' Category:Great Beings